A power semiconductor module is used in an inverter device configuring, for example, a power conversion device.
The semiconductor device shown in, for example, FIG. 15 has been proposed as an existing semiconductor device.
This existing semiconductor device is given as an example of, for example, a 2-in-1 semiconductor module 100.
The semiconductor module 100 is such that a conductor patterned insulating substrate (ceramic insulating substrate) 102 is joined by a solder 103 onto a heat releasing metal base plate 101. The conductor patterned insulating substrate 102 has a ceramic substrate 102a, and is configured of a conductor pattern 102b bonded to the front surface of the ceramic substrate 102a and a back surface conductive film 102c bonded to the back surface of the ceramic substrate 102a. 
A semiconductor chip (semiconductor power chip) 104 is mounted across a solder 105 on the conductor pattern 102b of the conductor patterned insulating substrate 102.
Further, the metal base plate 101, conductor patterned insulating substrate 102, and semiconductor chip 104 are disposed inside a box-form resin case 106 of which the lower end is opened, and fixed inside the resin case 106 by injecting a resin sealing material. 107 is a metal bar terminal that forms an external lead-out terminal soldered to the conductor pattern 102b, and 108 is bonding wire that connects semiconductor chips 104, or the semiconductor chip 104 and the conductor pattern 102b. 
A highly reliable semiconductor device having excellent operating characteristics, and having high productivity, wherein deformation due to thermal expansion or the like is prevented by a semiconductor chip being disposed on a conductor patterned insulating substrate, a large number of post electrodes fixed to a printed circuit board being fixed to the semiconductor chip and conductor pattern, and a metal foil being formed on the front and back of the printed circuit board, thus securing heat releasing properties, has been proposed as another existing example (for example, refer to PTL 1).
Also, there has also been proposed a power semiconductor module, which is a power semiconductor module formed of a series connection circuit of a power semiconductor device (IGBT) and a diode (FWD) connected in anti-parallel thereto, wherein the inductance value inside the power semiconductor module is reduced to practically zero by an electrode bar connected to a first power supply potential output electrode or the like, an electrode bar connected to an additional electrode or the like, and an electrode bar connected to a second power supply potential output electrode or the like each being formed in plate form, and disposed across an insulator in close proximity to each other (for example, refer to PTL 2).
Furthermore, there has also been proposed a power semiconductor device wherein a rectangular ring-form wiring substrate is disposed on an upper portion of a bottom surface substrate so as to cover end and edge portions of the bottom surface substrate, a main collector electrode terminal and a main emitter electrode terminal are passed through an aperture portion in a central portion of the wiring substrate and caused to protrude from an aperture portion of a resin case, and a control emitter pad and gate pad are electrically connected via wires of equal length to a control emitter electrode and gate electrode (for example, refer to PTL 3).
Further still, there has also been proposed a semiconductor device including a semiconductor device unit in which is sealed a semiconductor chip, a wiring substrate, and a bolt fastening unit, wherein at least the semiconductor device unit and bolt fastening unit are fixed using an elastic adhesive, and the semiconductor device unit is configured of a copper block, a conductor patterned insulating substrate, an IGBT chip, a diode chip, a collector terminal pin, a printed circuit board to which is fixed an implant pin, an emitter terminal pin, a control terminal pin, a collector terminal pin, and a resin case in which these are sealed (for example, refer to PTL 4).
Also, there has been proposed a power semiconductor module including at least an insulating substrate, on which is mounted a power semiconductor chip and which has a copper plate and an insulating plate, a printed circuit board with pin connected to the power semiconductor chip, a connection terminal and insulating substrate connected to the copper plate, and a cuboid resin sealing member in the interior of which the printed circuit board with pin is encapsulated, wherein an emitter side connection terminal, a collector side connection terminal, and an output terminal are disposed in a row along a side edge of the resin sealing member on either side portion of the resin sealing member, and a gate terminal and emitter signal terminal are disposed in a row along one longitudinal direction end edge (for example, refer to PTL 5).